Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal information, and more specifically, to storing, building, managing, and controlling personal information of a consumer.
Background
Today, consumers may spend a lot of time entering personal information to access an online service without much control over the process. It is frequently all or nothing in that the consumer must provide the requested information or no access to the online service will be granted. Further, if another online service is visited, the consumer needs to re-enter all of the personal information again, even though there is so much overlap in the information that is to be entered.